Aki no Momiji
by chubbyichigo
Summary: Diselamatkan oleh seorang gadis manis yang tidak dikenal, siapa sih yang nggak penasaran? Begitu pula dengan Naruto. Dia melakukan pengamatan pada gadis itu dan jatuh cinta padanya. gomen bad summary warnings are inside. REPOST OF MY PREVIOUS ACCOUNT.


Title: Autumn Leaves

Pairing: NaruHina(main pairing)

Warn: AU,OOC,Angst(I hope), Typo(s), OC (aku galau memikirkan kalo lee am hinata sendirian dlm satu rumah jdi kubuat lee punya nee-chan, dan ayah tiri untuk hinata karena ayah tirinya gk bisa hiashi-san *digebukin rame-rame)

Summary: Diselamatkan oleh seorang gadis manis yang tidak dikenal, siapa sih yang nggak penasaran? Begitu pula dengan Naruto. Dia melakukan pengamatan pada gadis itu dan jatuh cinta padanya. Lama kelamaan gadis manis itupun masuk dalam kehidupan Naruto.

.

.

.

Momiji*...

Mereka adalah daun-daun cantik yang begitu indah. Tapi walaupun begitu, Mereka tidak pernah menunjukkan kesombongan mereka karena warna indah yang mereka miliki. Sebaliknya mereka menggugurkan daunnya setiap musim gugur dan membuat musim gugur semakin sempurna. Tanpa momiji, musim gugur tidak akan terasa seperti musim gugur kan? Itu alasannya mengapa aku suka momiji..

.

.

Rock Lee dan aku, Naruto Uzumaki, sedang membicarakan festival yang sebentar lagi diadakan di sekolah kami. Seperti biasa, kami selalu pulang bersama. Tapi kali ini, kami melewati jalan yang belum pernah kami lewati sebelumnya. Di sebelah kiri kami, terbentang tembok bagian belakang rumah-rumah dan di sebelah kanan kami, mengalir sebuah sungai dengan arus yang cukup deras.

"Jalan ini kelihatannya agak berbahaya ne.." kata Lee bergidik setelah memperhatikan arus sungai yang mengalir.

"Baka. sebenernya arus sungainya nggak deres-deres amat tau. kelihatannya aja berbahaya, karena kita nggak bisa berenang." Balasku sambil tersenyum. Lee tertawa.

"Yeah... aku benci berenang sejak tenggelam di kolam renang beberapa tahun yang lalu." katanya.

"Itu membuatmu trauma benar?"

"Tentu saja! Aku butuh waktu beberapa hari untuk yakin aku nggak akan tenggelam di bak mandi!" jawabnya dengan Kami lalu tertawa bersama.

Kami terus mengobrol dan tertawa, sampai ketika tiba-tiba aku tersandung batu dan kehilangan keseimbanganku.

"Naruto!"

Lee meneriakkan namaku dan aku merasa tubuhku berguling ke arah sungai dibawah sana. Kututup mataku dan tak lama kemudian kurasakan tubuhku menyentuh permukaan air. Aku tidak bisa bernapas!

"To.. tolong!" aku mencoba untuk menggerakkan tubuhku, tapi itu hanya membuat keadaan menjadi semakin buruk. Tiba-tiba aku ingat. Saat itu, tidak ada siapapun yang melewati jalan itu kecuali aku dan Lee. Lee tidak bisa menolongku karena dia juga tidak bisa berenang. Apa ini akhir dari hidupku?

"Bertahanlah!"

Teriak sebuah suara yang tidak kukenal. Suara cebur air terdengar tidak lama setelah itu. Aku tidak bisa melihat apapun. Kepalaku terasa sakit sekarang. Lalu aku merasa tubuhku dipegang seseorang dan ditarik ke tepi sungai. Begitu merasakan daratan, Aku terbatuk-batuk dan membuka mataku untuk melihat siapa penyelamatku. Seorang gadis bertubuh sedang, berambut biru gelap panjang sampai siku, dan berwajah manis menatapku dengan tatapan khawatir. Disebelahnya, Lee sedang menangis.

"Terima kasih tuhan! Kau selamat!" Lee masih sesenggukan. Aku mencoba untuk tersenyum.

"tentu saja... aku tidak akan.. mati secepat itu."

Gelap gulita memenuhi mata dan pikiranku, pingsan. Hal terakhir yang kuingat sebelum kehilangan kesadaranku adalah wajah malaikat yang sangat cantik. Kupikir, itu pertama kalinya aku jatuh cinta pada seorang gadis.

.

.

Ketika sadar, hal pertama yang kulihat adalah ibuku yang sedang menangis di pinggir tempat tidurku.

"ibu..."

"Naruto! Syukurlah! kau tidak apa – apa? Kau tahu betapa khawatirnya aku ketika temanmu membawamu kemari dalam keadaan pingsan?" Ibuku memelukku erat.

"tidak apa – apa bu... aku tidak apa – apa sekarang. Aku jnji, aku tidak akan melewati jalan itu lagi. Maaf membuatmu khawatir." Jawabku lemah. Kutepuk-tepuk pundaknya, lalu ibuku melepaskan pelukannya.

"Ibu akan membuatkanmu bubur dan teh. Istirahat yang cukup, oke?" Ibu mengelap air matanya. Aku mengangguk.

"Bu... siapa yang membawaku ke rumah? Lee?" tanyaku padanya. Ibuku mengangguk.

"Ya, dia dan seorang gadis. Ibu belum pernah melihat gadis itu sebelumnya. Dia cantik. Tapi bajunya basah kuyup. Ketika Ibu menawarkannya untuk meminjam bajuku, dia menolak dengan sopan dan pergi. Ibu bahkan belum tahu namanya. Dia teman barumu?"

Kugelengkan kepalaku.

"Aku belum pernah melihatnya juga bu. Tapi dia lah yang menyelamatkanku. Jika saat itu dia tidak disana, mungkin aku sudah tidak bisa diselamatkan."

"Lain kali kalau kamu bertemu dengannya, berterimakasihlah dan ajak dia berkunjung ke rumah. Ibu pasti akan memperlakukannya dengan baik." Ibu tersenyum dan melangkah keluar dari kamarku.

Aku tersenyum lemah. Aku bertekad, aku akan menemukannya setelah cukup istirahat.

.

.

Sangat mengejutkan! Aku bertemu dengannya di hari pertama aku masuk sekolah stelah dua hari istirahat dirumah. Dia sedang sendirian disana, melakukan sesuatu di bangunan green house yang berada di belakang sekolah. Aura gelap menyelimutinya. Saat itu aku berniat memberi makan kelinci peliharaan sekolah dan melihatnya disana.

Jadi dia murid sekolah ini juga?

Kenapa aku belum pernah melihat atau bertemu dengannya sebelumnya?

Ketika aku berniat menghampirinya, seseorang mencegahku dengan menarik pergelangan tanganku. Kutolehkan kepalaku dan menemukan Shion, Teman sekelasku. Dia menggelengkan kepalanya dan menaruh jari telunjuknya dibibir. Lalu Shion memberikan sinyal padaku untuk mengikutinya.

"Jangan dekati atau bicara padanya." Kata gadis itu.

"Eh? Kenapa?"

"Dia berbahaya. Tidakkah kau lihat ada beberapa memar ditubuhnya? Dia suka berkelahi. Dia gadis berandal." Jawab Shion.

"Memar? Bagaimana bisa kau langsung menyimpulkan dia suka berkelahi?"

"Aku pernah melihatnya berkelahi dengan seseorang di jalan dan ketika aku ingin bertanya tentang keadaannya keesokan harinya, dia menatapku dingin. Dan aku bisa membaca 'Jangan dekati aku' dari matanya. Dia juga tidak pernah berbicara pada siapapun. Bahkan para guru pun takut padanya." Shion menjelaskan dengan wajah serius. Tapi aku tidak percaya bahwa penyelamatku adalah seorang gadis berandal.

"Siapa dia?" tanyaku pada Shion.

"Hinata Hyuuga dari kelas sebelah. Dia jenius, tapi jarang sekali terlihat bersama orang lain. Jadi terkesan seperti punya dunia sendiri. Dan juga, dia sangat misterius."

Aku mengangkat sebelah alis mataku, tidak percaya pada hal yang dikatakan Shion. Tapi setidaknya, aku tahu namanya.

.

.

"Kau yakin dengan ini Naruto?" Lee melihatku dengan tatapan tidak yakin, aku menganggukan kepalaku.

"Aku serius." Kataku mantap. "aku ingin berterimakasih padanya dan jadi temannya. Tapi Aku perlu tahu tentang dia dulu. aku sudah mengamatinya beberapa hari ini, dan aku tidak akan berhenti hanya dengan melakukan pengamatan itu." Dengan bangga kukatakan itu pada Lee.

"Perkataanmu membuatmu kedengaran seperti seorang stalker..." Lee melihatku dengan tatapan jijik. Kucubit pipi-nya.

"Baka! aku hanya ingin tahu lebih banyak tentang orang yang menyelamatkanku!"

"oke... oke..." Lee mengelus pipinya yang memerah. Cubitanku cukup kuat kan?

Aku sudah mendapat beberapa data tentang gadis bernama Hinata Hyuuga ini. Dia adalah anak jenius yang hampir tidak pernah bicara di kelasnya, tetapi selalu mendapat nilai sempurna pada setiap mata pelajaran. Dia tidak punya sahabat dan lebih memilih menghabiskan waktunya sendirian. Pada waktu istirahat, kadang-kadang dia memupuk tanaman, kadang-kadang menyiraminya, dan kadang-kadang dia memberi makan hewan peliharaan sekolah.

Ada beberapa gosip jelek tentangnya yang mengatakan bahwa dia adalah gadis berandal yang suka berkelahi. Dia tidak mematuhi ayahnya. Ibunya bekerja diluar kota, jadi dia tinggal berdua dengan ayahnya. Tapi kedengarannya hubungannya dengan ayahnya tidak baik. Ada gosip juga bahwa ayah kandungnya telah meninggal sewaktu dia kecil, dan dua tahun lalu, ibunya menikah lagi.

Jadi, mungkin dia menjadi berandal karena broken home?

Aku jadi semakin penasaran tentang gadis ini. Itu mengapa sekarang aku dan Lee mencoba mengikutinya sepulang sekolah. Aku ingin benar-benar mengetahui kehidupannya. Apa dia benar-benar gadis berandal?

"Naruto, dia muncul!" Lee menepuk bahuku keras. kulirik sinis Lee sebentar sebelum Kutolehkan kepalaku ke arah yang ditunjukkan Lee dan melihat dia berjalan keluar dari gerbang.

"oke, Lee, ayo ikuti dia!"

Aku tidak peduli jika orang-orang menganggapku sebagai stalker, selama aku mendapat informasi tentang Hinata Hyuuga. Orang yang telah mengambil hatiku.

Dia berjalan melewati jalan dimana aku tersandung kemarin. aku dan Lee berlari memutar melalui jalan alternatif lain, dan menunggunya dekat jembatan. Ternyata dia melewati jalan itu setiap hari.

Hinata berhenti di tengah jembatan sebentar, memandang ke suatu tempat. Aku mengikuti arah pandangannya. Dia memandang sebuah taman yang ditumbuhi dengan banyak pohon momiji dan menghela napas. Dan kemudian, Hinata mulai berjalan lagi ke arah yang berlainan dengan taman itu. Dia terus berjalan dan akhirnya berhenti dan masuk ke sebuah rumah bergaya tradisional Jepang yang besar.

"I... Ini rumahnya? Besar banget!" Lee berbisik dalam kekaguman hingga dia tidak mengedipkan matanya selama beberapa detik.

"mungkin... ayo kita lihat."

Aku kembali memfokuskan diriku pada Hinata dan menemukan wajahnya yang kelihatan penuh beban. Kelihatannya dia tidak mau memasuki rumah itu, tapi ia tidak punya pilihan. Dia menghela napas lagi dan memasuki rumah itu dengan tampang malas. kami tetap pada posisi kami, dan sepertinya tidak ada tanda-tanda bahwa Hinata akan keluar dari rumah itu lagi.

"Itu benar-benar rumahnya Naruto!" Lee menepuk bahuku keras lagi. "Aku ingin punya rumah seperti ini juga suatu hari nanti.." Lee mulai bergumam, sedangkan aku mengehela napas.

"oke Lee, hentikan khayalan konyolmu sekarang juga, sebelum kau melakukan hal aneh di depan umum. aku pernah mengalami itu, dan itu sangat memalukan." Saranku. Lee cemberut.

"Jangan samakan aku dengan dirimu!" balasnya. Aku tertawa. tapi aku refleks berhenti tertawa ketika mendengar suara gelas pecah yang disusul dengan suara beberapa teriakan. Dan semua suara itu berasal dari rumah Hinata.

Kami tetap bersembunyi, dan dengan waspada melihat ke rumah itu. Pintu rumah itu tiba-tiba dibanting dengan keras dan Hinata berlari keluar dari dalam rumahnya. Dia menatap rumahnya sebentar dengan mata yang penuh dengan air mata.

"aku lebih memilih mati sekarang!" teriaknya, membuat mataku melebar. Apa maksudnya?

Lalu dia berlari menjauhi rumahnya. Kami berlari dibelakangnya dengan waspada agar dia tidak menyadari kami mengikutinya. Dia berlari sangat cepat sehingga kami tidak bisa mengikutinya. Pada awalnya, kupikir aku tidak akan bisa mengikutinya tapi...

Disana, kulihat Hinata di tengah jembatan. Menangis sambil memerhatikan air yang mengalir deras dibawah jembatan. Dia membiarkan sehelai daun momiji yang ada ditangannya diterbangkan angin, dan jatuh ke sungai. Aku bisa melihat dengan jelas kesedihannya melalui matanya yang berair. Mata sedih seperti itu sebenarnya sama sekali tidak cocok untuknya.

Hinata mengeluarkan sesuatu dari kantung blazernya dan aku terkejut dengan apa yang dikeluarkannya. Sebuah cutter! Dia benar-benar berniat bunuh diri?

Hinata menutup matanya dan menggigit bibir bawahnya sebelum mendekatkan cutter itu ke tangan kirinya. Aku melebarkan mataku sesaat dan tanpa sadar, aku berteriak.

"Hentikan!" Teriakku lalu aku berlari menuju Hinata secepat mungkin. Untungnya saat itu tidak ada siapapun yang melewati jembatan, jadi aku berlari tanpa menumbur siapapun. Dia kelihatan sangat terkejut. Tangan kanannya masih memegang cutter.

"Tolong.. Hentikan!" kupegang tangan kanannya segera saat mencapai tempatnya berdiri. Masih terengah-engah dan mencoba menghirup udara.

"Siapa... siapa kau?"

Kutatap mata berairnya. Saat ini, dia kelihatan sangat rapuh.

"Aku akan memberitahumu... setelah kau... melepaskan cutter ini..." jawab ku masih terengah-engah. Hinata mencoba melepaskan tanganku.

"Biarkan aku mati! Lepaskan aku!" teriaknya. Tetapi aku adalah orang yang keras kepala dan tentu saja aku tidak akan membiarkan penyelamatku meninggal begitu mudahnya. Di wajah, leher, dan tangannya kutemukan beberapa memar. Kutepiskan tangan kanannya dan cutternya jatuh ke sungai. "beraninya kau lakukan itu! Lepaskan aku!"

Hinata terus berteriak. Aku takut itu akan mengundang perhatian orang. Jadi aku tidak punya pilihan.

Kelakuanku sendiri selanjutnya membuatku kaget. Tanpa kusadari, kudaratkan bibirku diatas bibirnya. Dia menutup matanya erat-erat tetapi tidak mendorongku menjauh. Aku masih mengenggam tangan kanannya erat-erat, menolak untuk melepaskannya. Pelan-pelan, kulepaskan ciuman itu. Wajah Hinata merah padam dan dia tidak bisa mengatakan apa-apa. Dia hanya memegangi bibirnya dengan tangan kirinya dan menatapku.

"Tenanglah. Aku tidak ingin ada orang yang melihatmu begini." Kataku sambil menatap mata putih indahnya. Lalu kulepaskan tangannya.

Aku bisa mendengar isakannya beberapa detik sesudahnya. Dia jatuh terduduk di tanah dan menangis. Air mata terus mengalir jatuh dari matanya.

"Tolong... biarkan aku mati..." ucapnya diantara isakannya. Kugelengkan kepalaku dan memberinya pelukan.

"Bagaimana bisa kau mengatakan itu padahal kau telah menyelamatkan nyawa orang lain? Apa kau ingat, kau menyelamatkanku kemarin?" kuelus pundaknnya. Hinata tidak berkata apapun lagi setelah aku mengatakan itu.

.

.

Kami membawanya ke rumah Lee setelah itu. Orangtua Lee sedang pergi keluar kota, dan kakak perempuannya membiarkan kami berada disana. Aku tidak bisa membiarkan Hinata pulang kerumahnya setelah kejadian itu. Aku takut dia akan melakukan sesuatu seperti itu lagi.

Malam itu, Hinata menceritakan segalanya pada kami. Dia sangat frustasi sehingga tidak bisa menahannya sendiri lagi. Semua memar ditubuhnya dia dapat dari ayah tirinya. Dia sama sekali tidak suka berkelahi, sangat kontras dengan rumor yang beredar. Dia sering diganggu beberapa berandal yang berniat jahat padanya. Itu alasan mengapa dia berkelahi. Untuk melindungi dirinya.

Ibunya meninggalkannya bersama ayah tirinya, karena harus bekerja di luar kota, dan hanya pulang dua bulan sekali. Ayah tirinya adalah pemabuk. Dia memperlakukan Hinata dengan baik didepan ibunya Hinata, tapi dia menganiaya Hinata ketika ibunya tidak dirumah. Dia sering menampar, menendang, dan memukul Hinata. Setiap pembantu dirumah itu takut padanya. Mereka hanya bisa diam-diam mengobati luka Hinata. Itu mengapa Hinata tidak bisa meninggalkan rumahnya, dia sudah menganggap

pembantu-pembantunya sebagai keluarganya. Mereka sangat peduli padanya, jika dirinya pergi dari rumah itu, dia khawatir mereka akan dalam masalah.

Setiap orang punya batasannya masing-masing. Hinata tidak bisa menahannya lebih lama lagi saat ayah tirinya mengajaknya tidur bersamanya. Hinata sadar, ayah tirinya mempunyai obsesi padanya, dan alasan Hinata kabur kali ini adalah karena ayah tirinya pulang cepat dan mencoba memperkosanya.

Aku dan Lee melenguh. Kami tidak menyangka Hinata mempunyai kehidupan sekeras itu. Dia tidak punya teman karena rumor-rumor jelek tentangnya. Sebenarnya, orang yang menebarkan rumor itu adalah ayah tirinya, sehingga Hinata akan kesepian dan tidak punya teman. Ayah tirinya selalu mengatakan pada orang-orang tidak mudah mengurus Hinata. Dialah yang mengatakan bahwa Hinata adalah gadis berandal yang tidak pernah mematuhinya. Dia juga yang menyebarkan rumor bahwa Hinata suka berkelahi.

Bagimana bisa ada orang seperti itu di dunia ini? Hinata tidak seharusnya mendapat perlakuan seperti itu. Dia adalah orang yang sangat baik dan mengagumkan. Aku tahu itu. Dan aku bersumpah, aku akan melindunginya dengan seluruh tenagaku mulai sekarang.

.

.

Semua orang terkejut saat aku menyapa Hinata dikelasnya pada saat istirahat. Saat bel berbunyi, aku langsung pergi menuju kelasnya. Sebelum dia pergi kemana-mana.

"Hinata! Mau pergi ke kanting bareng?" tanyaku.

Dia hanya menatapku dengan tatapan terkejut. Dan yang lain menatapku dengan tatapan tidak percaya. Tetapi kuabaikan mereka semua. Hal terpenting sekarang adalah, aku harus menemani Hinata. Aku tidak mau dia kesepian.

Aku tersenyum melihat wajah terkejutnya yang imut. Kudekati mejanya dan menariknya keluar dari kelas.

"Ayo! Setelah ini, aku akan membantumu menyirami tanaman di green house." Kataku. Hinata menggigit bibir bawahnya dan melihat ke sekeliling, kelihatan tidak yakin. Tetapi aku tetap menariknya menuju kantin. "sebaiknya kita cepat sebelum kantinnya penuh sesak!"

Masih mengenggam tangannya, kutarik dia ke kantin, dan membeli beberapa minuman. Hinata tidak mengatakan apapun, tapi dia tetap menatapku. Setelah itu, kutarik dia ke green house dan meletakkan minuman kami di bangku taman.

"Jadi, dimana penyiram tanamannya?"

Hinata menunjuk suatu tempat dekat bangku taman, kuambil benda itu, mengisinya dengan air, dan mulai menyiram. Dia terdiam disana menyaksikan betapa semangatnya diriku menyirami tanaman sambil menggumam. Kutolehkan kepalaku padanya dan tersenyum.

"Bisa bantu aku?"

Hinata mengangguk pelan dan mengambil penyiram yang lain. Dia berdiri disebelahku dan mulai menyirami tanaman. Setelah semua tanaman sudah disiram, kuambil sekaleng susu cokelat yang tadi kubeli dikantin, dan kuberikan padanya. Hinata melihat kearahku dengan tatapan bingung.

"Ambillah." Aku tersenyum lembut padanya. Dia mengambil susu kaleng itu.

"Terima kasih." Ucapnya malu-malu.

"Jangan ragu-ragu ne. Kita kan teman. Tidak perlu malu padaku." Kataku sambil tertawa. Aku bertaruh, tidak ada yang tahu sisi imutnya ini.

"Ini... pertama kalinya aku punya teman yang mengajakku ke kantin. Dan kau juga orang pertama yang menemaniku menyirami tanaman." Ucapnya sambil tersipu.

"Kalau begitu, aku akan menemanimu mulai sekarang." Aku tersenyum, dia menatapku dengan matanya yang melebar.

"Kau... kau tidak perlu-"

"Tenang saja. Aku pasti melakukannya. Aku tahu sendirian rasanya seperti apa. Jadi aku akan menemanimu sehingga kau tidak merasa kesepian lagi."

Hinata menunduk, aku bisa melihat dengan jelas pipi merahnya.

"Terimakasih.." dia lalu menatapku dan tersenyum. Jantungku berdetak semakin cepat melihat senyum malaikat-nya. Kupikir, aku jatuh cinta padanya untuk yang kedua kalinya.

.

.

"Anoo..."

"Hmm?" Kutolehkan kepalaku padanya. Kali ini kami sedang memupuk tanaman. Walaupun sebenarnya aku tidak suka dengan bau pupuk yang menyengat, aku tetap akan membantunya.

"Uzumaki-kun kalau nggak tahan sama baunya, boleh berhenti kok.. biar aku yang melakukannya." Hinata menggeser tubuhnya dan memupuk tanaman yang tadi sedang kupupuk.

"Hei..hei.. kemarin kan aku sudah bilang, aku akan membantumu... Sekali berjanji, aku tidak akan melanggar janjiku.." lalu aku mulai memupuk tanaman yang belum dipupuk. Hinata menatapku sebentar lalu mulai memupuk tanaman yang lain.

"Arigatou."

Kutolehkan kepalaku padanya, dia sedang menunduk sambil memupuk tanaman.

"Douita~ ini bukan apa-apa untukku." Kataku sambil tersenyum. "Oh ya.. mulai sekarang jangan panggil aku Uzumaki-kun lagi."

Hinata menolehkan wajahnya padaku, dan menatapku dengan ekspresi bingung yang sangat imut.

"Aku kan memanggilmu dengan Hinata, jadi kau panggil aku dengan Naruto"

"Eh?" Wajah Hinata memerah.

"Ya. Panggil aku dengan Naruto."

"H..Hai.." jawabnya mengangguk.

"Dan jangan segan-segan untuk memarahiku atau men-tsukkomi**-ku kalau aku melakukan sesuatu yang bodoh." Aku memainkan wajahku sehingga terlihat bodoh. Hinata tertawa. Ini pertama kalinya aku melihatnya tertawa. Cantik sekali. Hinata selalu bisa membuatku jatuh cinta padanya.

.

.

Seminggu telah berlalu. Dan sekarang, aku sering melihat Hinata tersenyum. Dia sering tersenyum padaku dan aku tidak melihat memar pada tubuhnya lagi. Katanya, ibunya telah kembali dan akan tinggal untuk waktu yang tidak diketahui. Ibunya Hinata sangat rindu pada anak perempuannya dan itu mencegah ayah tirinya melakukan hal buruk pada Hinata. Itu mengapa belakangan ini, aku bisa melihat aura yang lebih cerah disekitarnya.

Tapi, ada satu hal yang tidak dapat kuterima. Setelah pertama kalinya aku mengunjunginya di kelasnya, beberapa siswi mendekatinya dan bertanya tentang tanaman padanya. Kelihatannya mereka kagum pada tanaman yang ditanam Hinata. Hinata telah menanam berbagai macam tanaman di green house dan semuanya tumbuh dengan baik. Mereka menanyakan tentang cara merawat tanaman. Walaupun pada awalnya Hinata kelihatan ragu-ragu untuk bicara pada mereka, tapi pada akhirnya dia menjelaskan pada mereka setelah kuyakinkan dirinya bahwa semuanya akan baik-baik saja.

Sejak hari itu, dia punya banyak teman. Dan dia juga sering tersenyum pada semua orang. Sedikit demi sedikit, rumor tentangnya menghilang. Bahkan Shion yang pertama kali memberitahuku untuk tidak mendekati Hinata, sekarang melihat Hinata dengan pandangan yang berbeda.

Aku tidak suka keadaan seperti ini, dimana senyumannya tidak hanya ditujukan padaku. Tapi ditujukan pada semua orang. Dan aku bertaruh, tidak lama setelah ini pasti ada banyak siswa yang akan menyatakan perasaan padanya. Itu membuatku merasa sangat cemburu.

Disana, sepulang sekolah kulihat dia dikelilingi beberapa siswa dan siswi, dan dia tersenyum dengan manisnya. Aku senang dia punya banyak teman sekarang, tetapi aku juga merasa kehilangannya. Entah apa yang merasukiku, tetapi ketika sadar, aku sudah menghampirinya, dan menggenggam tangannya.

"Gomen minna. Sekarang saatnya dia pulang ke rumah bersamaku." Aku tersenyum dan membungkuk sebentar sebelum menarik Hinata keluar dari kerumunan itu. Hinata menatapku dengan tatapan bingung, tetapi masih mengikutiku.

"Naruto, dimana lee?" tanyanya.

"Dia punya kencan dengan pacarnya, jadi dia tidak bisa pulang bersama kita hari ini." Jawabku, sambil terus melihat kedepan.

"Wow. Dia punya pacar?"

"Ya. Namanya Sakura. dia Teman sekelas kami yang sangat galak padaku."

"haha Sugoi ne.." katanya sambil tertawa pelan.

Kubawa dia ke taman dekat jembatan. Aku tahu dia selalu memandang kesini setiap kali dia melewati jembatan.

"Eh? Kita nggak langsung pulang?" tanya Hinata ketika kami berhenti di taman itu. Kugelengkan kepalaku.

"Kau selalu ingin pergi kesini kan? Kenapa kau biasanya hanya memandang kesini tanpa datang kesini?"

"Ada... banyak orang disini, dan aku tidak suka dengan keramaian." Jawabnya. Aku tersenyum padanya.

"Kalau begitu, ayo cari tempat yang tidak terlalu ramai disini, oke? Aku ingin menjernihkan pikiranku sebentar." Pintaku. Dia mengangguk.

Lalu, masih dengan berpegangan tangan satu sama lain, kami melewati jalan yang disediakan. Dikelilingi pohon momiji, Pemandangan saat itu yang sangat indah. Akhirnya kami sampai di pojok taman, dimana tidak ada siapapun yang datang kesana. Daun momiji bertaburan dimana-mana diatas tanah. Aku duduk di bangku taman dekat sebuah pohon dan Hinata mengikuti kelakuanku.

"Ada banyak daun momiji disini ne..." ucapku mencoba membuka topik pembicaraan. "Sangat menenangkan hati.."

Hinata mengangguk. Dia turun dari bench lalu berjongkok mengambil beberapa helai daun momiji dari atas tanah dan memerhatikannya dengan tatapan kagum.

"Kau suka?"

"Apanya?"

"Momijinya."

Hinata mengangguk lagi.

"Momiji... Mereka adalah daun-daun cantik yang begitu indah. Tapi walaupun begitu, Mereka tidak pernah menunjukkan kesombongan mereka karena warna indah yang mereka miliki. Sebaliknya mereka menggugurkan daunnya setiap musim gugur dan membuat musim gugur semakin sempurna. Tanpa momiji, musim gugur tidak akan terasa seperti musim gugur kan? Itu alasannya mengapa aku suka momiji.." Hinata menatap momiji di tangannya dengan tatapan lembut.

Aku benar-benar ingin mengabadikan scene dihadapanku. Dia kelihatan sangat cantik, dengan tangannya yang memegang daun momiji,rambut panjangnya yang melambai pelan dimainkan angin musim gugur, dan senyuman lembutnya.

"Momiji membuat musim gugur menjadi lebih indah dan Pemandangan disini semakin cantik." Kataku. Dia mengangguk pelan.

"Kau benar."

"Dan pemandangannya jadi semakin cantik lagi karena kau disini dengan momiji yang cantik itu." Kataku dengan serius. Hinata menolehkan kepalanya padaku, dan kehilangan kata-kata. Tapi tidak lama kemudian dia tertawa pelan.

"Haha. Jangan mengatakan hal seperti itu Naruto."

Kuraih tangannya dengan kedua tanganku dan kuletakkan tangannya di dadaku.

"Aku serius Hinata. Kau cantik dan spesial bagiku. Tolong, jadikan aku orang yang akan berada disampingmu mulai sekarang sampai nanti."

Kutatap matanya langsung. Hinata balas menatapku, dan perlahan-lahan kulihat wajahnya memerah. Pelan-pelan kudekatkan wajahku dengan wajahnya. Hinata diam pada posisinya, matanya masih menatapku. Hidungku menyentuh hidungnya, dan dia maih menatapku. Matanya yang putih kelihatan sempurna dan cantik. Kulitnya sangat lembut dan hangat. Dan aku bisa merasakan napas hangatnya di bibirku. Perlahan-lahan, dia menutup matanya, dan ketika bibir kami bersentuhan, kututup mataku. Kugenggam tangannya erat, tidak akan pernah membiarkannya pergi dariku. Dan kupikir, aku jatuh cinta padanya lagi. untuk entah yang keberapa kali...

.

.

Aku berjalan ke rumah Hinata dengan bersemangat. Kurasakan hari ini berbeda dengan hari sebelumnya. Mungkin karena ciuman kemarin. Walaupun belum ada pernyataan resmi bahwa kami berpacaran sekarang, tetapi kurasa Hinata membalas perasaanku. Dia membalas ciumanku dan membiarkan tangannya dalam genggamanku sepanjang pejalanan pulang. Dan hari ini, kuputuskan untuk pergi ke sekolah bersamanya, untuk menunjukkan pada orang-orang di sekolah bahwa dia adalah milikku.

Tetapi ketika aku mencapai rumahnya, kulihat banyak orang berkumpul disana. Mungkin mereka tetangga Hinata. Tapi kenapa wajah mereka semua sangat serius? Aku punya perasaan buruk tentang ini. Apa ada sesuatu yang terjadi pada Hinata-ku?

"Uhm... permisi. Apa yang terjadi disini?"

Kucoba untuk bertanya pada wanita didepanku. Dia memberiku tatapan sedih. Dan jawaban wanita itu cukup kuat untuk membuat duniaku berhenti berputar.

"Apa kau teman dari gadis yang tinggal disini? Dia dibunuh oleh ayahnya pagi ini."

Ya... duniaku telah pergi, diterbangkan oleh angin musim gugur.

.

.

Gadis cantik yang berada di peti mati itu adalah Hinata Hyuuga-ku. Dia sangat cantik memakai gaun berwarna lavender yang akan dia pakai selamanya. Tidak ada yang berbeda darinya. Hanya saja, aku tidak bisa merasakan kehangatannya lagi saat menyentuhnya. Wajahnya masih menunjukkan sisi malaikat-nya, Sebuah senyum tipis masih terbentuk di bibirnya. Jika itu adalah sebuah tempat tidur, mungkin aku akan berpikir dia sedang tidur dengan nyenyak.

Ayahnya mabuk lagi semalam, dan pulang pada pagi buta. Ibunya pergi mendadak lagi karena mendapat panggilan untuk kerja di luar kota. Ibunya sudah meninggalkan rumah sejak kemarin siang. Tidak ada yang salah pada rumah itu sampai pagi buta dimana ayah tirinya sampai dirumah. Dengan paksa dia membuka kamar Hinata dan menemukan Hinata yang sedang tidur disana. Dia mencoba untuk memperkosa Hinata lagi, dan Hinata yang tidak punya pilihan selain bangun dan berteriak.

Teriakannya membuat para pembantu dirumah itu bangun dan langsung menuju kamar Hinata. Sedangkan saat para pembantunya menuju kamarnya, Hinata berusaha keras dan mencoba untuk mengusir ayah tirinya atau kabur. Ayah tirinya marah karena merasa ditolak, dan mencekik Hinata sampai napas terakhirnya. Ketika para pembantunya sampai di kamar Hinata, Hinata sudah tergeletak tidak bernyawa di lantai, masih dengan kedua tangan ayah tirinya di lehernya. Beberapa pembantunya memanggil polisi, yang sebagiannya lagi mengikat ayah tiri tersebut di kursi, dan sebagiannya lagi mencoba untuk menyelamatkan Hinata. Tapi semua sudah terlambat.

Ibunya langsung pulang kerumah setelah mendengar berita buruk itu dan tidak berhenti menangis sejak pagi ini. Dia menyalahkan dirinya sendiri, untuk tidak bisa dirumah dan melindungi anaknya dari lelaki itu. Ayah tirinya sudah ditangkap polisi, dan sedang menunggu hukumannya.

Tetapi betapa beratpun hukuman yang akan diterimanya, tidak akan bisa membawa Hinata kembali ke sisi ku. Saat kugenggam tangannya dan kucium bibir dinginnya untuk yang terakhir kali, air mata mengalir tidak berhenti dari mataku.

"Tidur yang nyenyak, Hinata Hyuuga-ku."

.

.

Dia pergi saat dia sudah punya keberanian untuk mengubah dirinya. Walaupun dia sudah punya banyak teman, sampai pada saat dia pergi, dia tidak pernah sombong pada kami. Dia berasal dari keluarga kaya, tapi tidak pernah menunjukkannya pada kami. Dia tidak pernah memarahi orang lain atau murid lain untuk percaya dan menambah rumor palsu tentangnya. Tiap kali ada seseorang yang meminta bantuannya, dia tersenyum dan membantu mereka sebaik mungkin. Dia menunjukkan kerendahan hatinya dimanapun dia pernah berada. Sama seperti daun – daun momiji yang disukainya.

Aku mengelus kuburannya lagi. Dan mengulang nama yang selalu terukir dihatiku itu. Walaupun aku tahu, sebanyak apapun aku memanggil namanya, dia tidak akan datang padaku lagi. Dia, orang yang telah membuatku berkali-kali jatuh cinta padanya, sekarang sudah menghilang.

Setahun telah berlalu, dan taman ini masih sama seperti sewaktu kami pertama kali pergi kesini. Hinata dikuburkan di sebuah titik di taman itu, tempat dimana kami pertama kali berciuman. Ketika kuberi tahu ibunya tentang tempat favoritnya, ibunya meminta izin untuk menguburkan Hinata disana.

Aku mengambil sehelai daun Momiji dari tanah, dan mencari sesuatu dari dalam kantong celanaku. Kukeluarkan pena, dan kutuliskan sesuatu diatas daun tersebut. Aku melihatnya untuk yang terakhir kali, sebelum menaruhnya di kuburan Hinata. Aku belum mengatakan ini padanya sebelumnya. Jadi, aku berharap dia bisa membacanya dari atas sana.

Angin musim gugur mernerbangkan daun-daun momiji yang berserakan disekitar kuburan Hinata. Aku diam memandang kuburan Hinata sekali lagi. Daun yang kutulis, masih ada disana. Lalu aku tersenyum dan pergi dari sana, meninggalkan sehelai momiji dengan perasaanku yang tertulis diatasnya.

.

I LOVE YOU

.

.

.

Arigatou gozaimashita for reading this! ^^

* momiji: jenis pohon Maple yang tumbuh di Jepang

** tsukkomi: perbuatan 'menglepak'/ semplakan ke kepala orang yang melakukan hal bodoh

.

Ada yang tahu siapa yang mengetik ini? Restu atau Sora?

.

.

Jawabannya adalah.. Soraya desu!

Maaf kalau terlambat update untuk everythings gonna be okay! Data-nya sempet ilang, tugas sekolah menumpuk, dan Saya benar-benar belum punya mood untuk bikin fict yang seperti itu T.T (lagi galau~ uda patah hati, tekanan dari fandom, dan lain-lain). Apalagi saya membuat fict berdasarkan mood yang saya punya.

Jadi saya bikin fict ini untuk mengganti hutang Everythings gonna be allright saya yang belum saya update. terimakasih untuk lagu "Aki no Sora" dan "Sakura Girl"-nya NEWS, dan "Kiss ~Kaerimichi no Love Song~"-nya Tegomass! sehingga fict ini selesai dalam waktu 7 jam! hahaha! (ampe ngerasa bakal insomnia... u.u)

sejujurnya, ini saya bikin untuk tugas sekolah. tapi pada akhirnya, saya galau untuk ngumpulin ini atau nggak(ada scene kissu soalnya u.u). jadinya, saya bikin aja jdi fict dengan ganti character sama bahasa yang terlalu baku. Ini pertama kalinya saya bikin angst… waktu ngetiknya bikin seteress~ karena takut feel-nya gk dapet...

setelah sekitar 3 bulan hiatus… balik lagi sekarang pas mau ulangan semeseter… dan bakal hiatus beberapa minggu untuk ulangan semester… maafkan saya… M(_ _)M

sekali lagi! Terima kasih untuk membaca fict yang nggak jelas ini!

TERIMA KASIH!

ARIGATOU!

THANK YOU!

KOMAWAYO!

XIE-XIE!

DANKE SCHÖN!

GRACIAS!

OBRIGADO!

KHOB KHUN KRUP!

MERCI BEAUCOUP!

CÁM O'N!

MU TASHÁKKIR!

(hahaha ngopast dari lyric-nya "Arigatou ~Sekai no doko ni Itemo~"-nya Hey! Say! JUMP X3)

Oh ya.. Review please~ \(^.^)/


End file.
